


Untitled.

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, These are all drafts that are mostly unbeta’d or beta’d or idk, prbly lots of angst bc apparently that’s my fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: A collection of unfinished drafts that don’t make sense or I was just too lazy or too scared to finish.CHAPTERS:• 2 - Butterfly | 2hyun | implied/referenced death 500+ words• 3 - Doors | 2hyun | Highschool Sci-fi-ish? Idk | 200+ words• 4 - End Game (texts) | 2hyun | Texting | Humor | 300+ words• 5 - Reply 2012 | 2hyun | Highschool Reunions | Humor | 2k+ words
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. a prbly long ass author notes that nobody cares about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself. Bc why not. I worked hard for these kids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself.+Bc+why+not.+I+worked+hard+for+these+kids).



> Highly unbeta’d (is this even a word(s))  
> Might or might not finish writing the whole story.  
> idk. we'll see.
> 
> Expect tons of **errors**.

Inspired by this amazing Tumblr post by [aletheiawriting](https://aletheiawriting.tumblr.com/post/190737124239/why-you-should-keep-writing-your-story) (thank you for this <3)

**Why you should keep writing your story**

  * because it’s a puzzle no one else will ever arrange the same way as you.
  * because there are ideas that simply won’t come to you until you write down the wrong words.
  * because all the bad scenes are the bones of the wonderful scenes.
  * because someone will love it: someone will read it once, and twice, and thrice; someone will ramble to you about the complexity of it; someone will doodle your characters out of love; someone will find it in exactly what they were looking for with or without knowing it.
  * because they have things to say, your characters. they’ve told you all those secrets and they have more to tell you, if you will listen.
  * because you love it even when you don’t; even when it drives you mad or when it accidentally turns into apathy; even when you think you’re doing it all wrong; you love it, and it loves you back.
  * because you can get a treasure even from things that go wrong; because if a story crumbles down you can build a shinier one on the same spot; because you won’t know where it will take you until it takes you there.  
  




I saw this Tumblr post that circulated two months(?) ago on Twitter that really hit home.   
I think most writers would relate to this, and a lot of times, with us being such perfectionist & giving ourselves a hard time (let's stop doing this), in my case, **a lot of times -** well, not really a lot now, since I'm done being a perfectionist **B** \- I (or we, if you feel the same like W1's Light) often forget why we're writing in the first place.

For me, I started this as fun, because I was amazed by how our fellow nuest fic writers write amazing fics & I wanted to join that and gift them with some crack & humor (I wrote great crack fics back then yknow). Then it became an outlet, then at some point *glances at Chief Kim* it became something that focused on the feeling of having an audience.

I became a perfectionist then and started writing to outdo Chief Kim's stats (I'm sorry Chief Kim & other kids) and it was only later (much much later, like this year later) that I started realizing that.

I graduated that phase of mine (don't cha worry) and currently, learned from my mistakes and in the right(?) mindset to write (thanks to the life-lessons of Nyoongs, my friends & this Tumblr post [see pic above]). But due to my (dumb) self being an overachiever (smacks myself) by writing 10 fics in a span of a month(?), I have now reached this phase when just going through gdocs and seeing a bunch of paragraphs makes me sick. 

Yes, I'm dumb that way. Like I said, I'm a dumb overachiever.

But just like how I overcome my past blocks, I don't think resting and abstaining from writing will solve this. And just like what I learned from uri Nyoongz, my friends, and this Tumblr post, I think going back to those drafts - the one I'm scared and too tired to accept bc of their messiness - of mine that I never get to finish because of (a lot) unknown excuses, would be a good exercise, and therapy too. 

And as my fave line (that hit straight to my kokoro) in this post said: **"Because all the bad scenes are the bones of the wonderful scenes."**

I think this is true.

Don't you guys think so, too?


	2. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2hyun | implied death(?), angst, more or less 500 words

_ Red. _

Jonghyun loved the color red.

Red for him meant beginnings.

One that began in the most cliche and comedic way of meeting someone unwillingly in a Kissing Booth in their university fair.

If Jonghyun closed his eyes, he knew he’d be back in that time. Standing awkwardly at the red booth that’s full of red balloons, red and silver streamers as he stared dumbfounded at the tall and lanky blushing schoolmate of his.

And if he could go back to that time, he would change things. 

If only he could go back to that first time they met, maybe this wouldn’t happen. 

But he knew that no matter how many times he couldn’t. And all he could do was go back to three days ago, repeat the same scenario over and over again and watch his fiancé fall to his death, completely helpless. 

“Jonghyun,”

A hand - one that’s covered in red, held his, stopping his shaking his hands.

“Let’s stop.”

A smile - one that reminded him of countless memories, of happiness, of things he would willingly sacrifice just to see that smile over and over again.

“Let’s end it this time, Jonghyun.” Minhyun whispered, holding his hand tight, and giving it a tight squeeze. 

_ “No,”  _ he whispered, staring at Minhyun. 

Minhyun smiled lazily at him and cupped his face. And on another day, in another circumstance, he would smile at this warm gesture. If things are different, he would pull Minhyun to sit on his lap and kiss him as if they have the time in the world.

But today, all he could do was let his tears fall and watch Minhyun in pain, as he smiled at him as if this wasn’t the end.

As if he’ll see him again after this.

“Let me go, Jonghyun,” Minhyun stared at him gently, wiping the tears on his cheek. “Please.”

He glanced up to the truck driver who was wearing the same black suit, but unlike the countless times they’ve been in this situation - the truck driver gave him a look of empathy and one side smile, murmuring with a cold voice that would be his last chance to change things. 

If things didn’t happen. If things were normal just like how it should be, he would freak out, froze in place, and would be scared to death on how he could hear the truck driver’s voice loud and clear in his mind. 

But things weren’t normal. And he knew he only had one last chance to that 30 chances that were given to him. 

So like the countless times they’re in this situation, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Minhyun’s forehead. “One last time, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically...... this was supposed to be like a The Butterfly Effect movie wherein Jonghyun repeats a day over and over again until he makes a choice. Is it to save Minhyun by watching him die everyday? Or to let Minhyun die?
> 
> This was written waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay before the first fic that I finished for Nufics x Parallel ficfest.  
> Idk if it'll be a complete MCD fic, or just an angsty one bc I got tired of feeling their pain (or mostly, I chickened out writing a death scene over and over and over again).


	3. Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2hyun | 226 words

Minhyun panted as he ran towards the back section of the library. Even though he felt like his lungs were about to burst as he ran profusely with no pause—he just couldn’t stop. He was already running late, and knowing that today was the last day of classes, he just couldn’t miss it. 

Correction: missed  _ him.  _

A smile made its way on his face as he remembered the warm and beautiful smile of his friend. And Minhyun’s smile just became wider as he saw him perched on the bookshelves. 

It’s a breath-taking sight, seeing his friend like this. His friend perched on the bookshelves with a smile on his face as he stared outside the windows. 

“Jonghyun,” he greeted with a beam as he caught his breath. Jonghyun turned and greeted him with a smile. 

“You made it,” 

“Of course,” he answered, walking to where Jonghyun was. “I’m sorry I was late. Minki and Dongho held me up.”

As soon as he mentioned his friends’ names, Jonghyun's smiling expression turned into a frown, but before Minhyun could even ask if he said something wrong, Jonghyun hopped from the bookshelf and reached for his hand. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. He saw a bitter smile played on Jonghyun’s face before the older boy reverted it into his usual kind one. 

“Somewhere you’ll remember in the future.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from Cheese-nim’s amazing prompt in twitter that goes: “one rainy summer day, a secret door in the school library appears, it connects their worlds, and changes their fate.”
> 
> I was planning on making this as the prologue from Butterfly but like I said (in butterfly) I chickened out 😔


	4. End Game (texts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2hyun | 323 words | Fluff(?), Friends to........?

“You look happy. Did you have fun on your date?” Minki asked, towel drying his hair.

“I did,”

“Then that’s good,” Minki muttered, observing his best friend who was smiling with hearts in his eyes.

“Is it?” Minhyun murmured with a smile as he typed a reply to Jonghyun’s message. 

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**Noah’s cute.**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**But I am cuter.**

Minhyun chuckled when this time Jonghyun sent a picture of him and Noah who was licking his nape, and smiled. Jonghyun was actually right, but he didn’t need to know that. 

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**Nah, I think Noah’s cuter.**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**You said “Noah’s cuter”, so does that mean I’m cute, too?**

Darn Kim Jonghyun for noticing the smallest things.

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**Nope.**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**Eyyy. But you said cuter!**

“I’m switching off the lights,” Minki said. Minhyun glanced at the wall clock and realized that it’s almost twelve midnight. 

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**It’s almost twelve, aren’t you going home yet?**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**I think I’ll have to sleep here tonight. Aron’s still crying.**

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**It’s because you made him watch Harry Potter**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**I didn’t know that it’s his ex-gf’s favorite movie, you know.**

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**Still your fault**

**Anyway, I’m going to sleep.**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**Okay but first . . .**

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**?????**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**Did you had fun today?**

Minhyun smiled. Though he couldn’t see Jonghyun right now, he was sure Jonghyun was biting his lip as he waited for his reply.

**Hwang Dummy ❤️**

**maybe?**

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**Maybe?!**

Minhyun chuckled and typed in his last message of goodnight. And within seconds, his phone buzzed with a bunch of crying emojis then another message.

**Kim Heathen 🙄**

**Fine, be like that.**

**Just want to tell you that I had fun today.**

**Good night.**

Minhyun closed his eyes and sighed in a good way.

_I had fun too, Jonghyun-ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of the first (or second?) fake dating draft but since I suck at slowburn, it burned (please tell me I have great humor)
> 
> Ps: Jonghyun’s pic is the one he posted in ig with Noah licking his nape(?) — a very lucky dog (kidding)


	5. Reply 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2hyun | 2k words | Highschool reunion | idk how to tag this fic but it prbly has humor

“So, what else is new with you? Aside from this upgraded version of you and all,” Nayoung, one of his highschool friends, asked, scrutinizing him as if his body popped an extra head. 

“Nothing much, really,” Jonghyun shrugged, trying not to feel bothered by Nayoung’s too obvious gawking. 

He had seen that coming, anyway. And honestly - this was one of the reasons why he agreed to go to this highschool reunion and have this too cliché trip down memory lane with his fellow batchmates. 

The second reason though . . .

Jonghyun looked around, searching for the person who begged him to go to this highschool reunion. Once he saw the familiar figure looking at him with his charming and breathtaking smile, Jonghyun heaved a sigh of relief, then turned back at his friends at their table. He noticed that they were all staring at him, with Taeyong and Dongho grinning as if they’re one step away from announcing to the whole gymnasium his one and only secret that he’d rather keep. Not all for his life, but at least for just thirty more minutes until everyone in their batch arrived. “So, uh, what are you guys doing now? I haven’t really got in touch with anyone aside from Taeyong and Dongho.”

“Same old. Well - aside from me having hyperactive kids, that is,” Aron answered, chugging his wine in one shot. Jonghyun stared at Aron and saw how the years seemed to have changed him. Don’t get him wrong, the guy still looked great and still had that aura of mischief and confidence around him - but unlike how he looked more of a playboy before, Aron looked more like a father, and a very tired father at that - especially with the obvious dark bags under his eyes.

“Fatherhood isn’t easy, huh?” Jonghyun joked.

“You have no idea,” Aron groaned, “Our sons will be the death of me.”

“That doesn’t seem to be the case with Pinky though,” Nayoung chirped, nodding towards a group huddled not far from them. Jonghyun turned, and saw Pinky, who was really looking great. If Aron was looking haggard with raising their children, his wife looked the opposite. When they were in highschool, Pinky had always looked like a princess taken out of a fantasy book. Whether she was in those lousy sweats like them, or agitated from taking too much caffeine due to exams - Pinky always looked ethereal. And with the years passing, Jonghyun could see that their former princess had matured into a beautiful Queen, shedding off the baby fats in her cheeks and replacing it with her elfish features. 

“Pinky’s not the only one who seemed to look better with time,” Taeyong said, nodding to the other people huddled in the group that Jonghyun recognized as the Funky Bunch club’s former members. “Minki, too, and . . .” Taeyong trailed off, turning to him with a teasing smirk. “Minhyun, of course.” 

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded, glancing at the former theater members. He agreed with his best friend. Minhyun surely looked better with time. Gone were the adorable chubby cheeks that the younger had, which accentuated his already beautiful features. Like his gorgeous fox-like eyes that would turn into crescents everytime he laughed, his pink lips that always reminded Jonghyun of the sweet and addicting taste of buttercream - really, Minhyun looked better with time. He was like fine wine, the older it aged, the better it tasted. 

Though Minhyun’s irritating loud staccato laugh surely ruined that. 

Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, until he laughed that is.” 

“Like you didn’t have a thing whenever he laughs?” Dongho retorted and Jonghyun rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“I don’t.”

“Wait, Minhyun is here?” Aron asked, surprised. He then faced Jonghyun and frowned at him. “Please don’t start a ruckus with him, Jonghyun. Or Pinky will kill me tonight.” He warned, knowing how hard his wife worked hard to make this reunion possible. 

Jonghyun chuckled bitterly and glanced at the group. “Why is it always me that gets blamed? I’m not the one who’s obviously looking like he’ll start a fight in any minute.” He nodded to Minhyun who looked like he’ll bite his head off.

“Great, this is like highschool over again,” Aaron groaned, reaching for Dongho’s untouched beer.

“It’s fun watching them fight, though,” Dongho murmured in between chews of his meal. “Remember when this asshat covered Minhyun with that gold buttercream? That was gold.”

Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun, and smiled. “He was so beautiful that time.”

***

“What the hell,” Taeyong cursed under his breath, staring with his mouth hanging open at the cafeteria doors. 

Jonghyun turned with a mischievous smile, and sighed dreamily like one of Minhyun’s admirers as he watched said student angrily stomping his way in. His smile grew bigger in anticipation as he watched Minhyun fumingly glancing here and there, obviously searching for the perpetrator who covered him in gold buttercream. “Doesn’t he just look good with that gold sparkles on his face?”

Aron, who was sitting next to him, groaned.

“Please don’t tell me that that was our missing tub of expensive butter cream,” Aron begged, tugging his unruly classmate’s sleeve. He had to beg the Student Council to give their club - Gorgeous Chefs’ - a raise in their monthly budget, just so he could buy this ingredient and now, it was all put to waste all thanks to a certain Kim Jonghyun and his affinity of pranking Hwang Minhyun. 

“Don’t worry, I called my chauffeur to buy us another tub,” Jonghyun answered. Facing front. He continued eating his meal again, humming every now and then as he waited for Minhyun to see him. It didn’t take long though. And just like the countless times they have pranked each other, with them outdoing one another - this time, Minhyun came with a card of his own. 

It was simple and didn't take much effort like how their past pranks were. But as simple as it was with the lack of their usual grandiose props—the joke that Minhyun pulled on him left him in shambles. 

The prank was classic and at the same time breath-taking. Something that left Jonghyun utterly dumbfounded as Minhyun pulled him to stand, fingers clenched tightly in the collar of his shirt. And the next thing Jonghyun knew was the rich taste of gold buttercream on his lips as Minhyun kissed him. 

***

“You know, I thought you’ll begin dating that time,” Nayoung quipped. 

Jonghyun reached for his glass of champagne. “I’m sure everyone thought so, too.” 

It wasn’t a secret that everyone expected them to date after that hot, and obviously not part of their prank, kiss. But surprise, surprise, Minhyun as always, took the upper hand by ignoring him after that kiss incident. 

And at that time - it drove him insane. 

***

“This,” Jonghyun gripped his hair, pulling it in annoyance. “This is fucking crazy - like how the hell could he just ignore me like this?”

It’s been three weeks. And for those weeks that passed, Minhyun had purposefully ignored him. At first, Jonghyun understood why. After all, it wasn’t easy admitting to everyone that the guy you hated for years was the same guy who you unabashedly hotly kissed in public. 

And real talk, it was hard for him, too. 

But after five days straight of dreaming of Minhyun - he realized that he actually liked the guy and maybe that was the reason why he just spent almost four years of his life with such pranks. 

He liked Minhyun. 

And the only reason for Minhyun to notice him was these childish pranks. 

But you see, what’s the point of all these realizations when Minhyun wouldn’t even look at him?

Like for real - he tried very hard. 

From patiently waiting, attempting to talk to Minhyun and yes, even doing pranks on said guy again. 

But did he receive any reaction?

Nada. 

Minhyun didn’t even bat an eye at him. 

And this is why, he was like this, staring at their dorm’s ceiling like any cliché hopeless romantic guy who had been turned down by the person that they like. 

“Maybe he didn’t like the taste of bibimbap in someone else’s mouth,” Dongho offered with a frown as he checked the manual of Jonghyun’s Ramen maker for the nth time.

“Or maybe, it’s because you suck at kissing,” Taeyong quipped, watching Jonghyun in amusement as their friend turned livid with each passing time. 

“I felt his tongue in my mouth, Tae,” Jonghyun spat, glaring at his so-called friend. “If I’m bad at kissing then it wouldn’t reach that point. Hell! If I’m such a bad kisser we wouldn’t be kissing that long that the Dean had to pull us apart!”

“Hmm . . . then the answer is obvious, don’t you think?” Taeyong whimsically offered. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, and his friend gave him the most fake apologetic smile. 

“No. Don’t even say—”

“He just doesn’t like you, Jonghyun.” 

***

Nayoung studied her classmate and saw the evident bitter frown on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on that?” 

“Hang up on what?” Jonghyun replied bitterly, twirling his glass. 

“Oh you know, Minhyun rejecting you and acting as if you didn’t exist ever since that kiss in the cafeteria,” Nayoung answered. 

“I’m not hanged up about it,” Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “It’s been ten years since that happened, and like any other normal person, I moved on, too.” 

“Sure, Jonghyun,” Dongho drawled, looking at him with that cheeky smirk. “Sure.”

Jonghyun clenched his hand on his glass, and controlled the urge to throw the contents on Dongho. 

Because his other asshole friend was right, after all. 

***

“Bro, it’s been what? A year?”

Jonghyun swatted down Taeyong’s hand that was about to take his glass and chugged down his beer. 

“Seriously, Jonghyun, can you stop drinking and just move on? It’s not like Minhyun is the only guy on earth.” 

“Wow,” Jonghyun snorted, “that’s rich coming from you, Dongho. Tell me that when you actually stopped woo-ing that energetic demon crush of yours.” 

“You’re really just a piece of assery, aren’t—” 

“Don’t we all know that?” a familiar voice had said, interrupting Dongho who was about to punch him. Minhyun stared at his wasted state, then sighed. “Take Dongho home, Taeyong. I’ll deal with this asshat.” 

For a year, he had imagined what he’ll do once Minhyun decided to talk for him. He had it all planned - from apologies, to being on his best behavior. 

But now, all of those plans vanished. And all he could feel was anger. 

“‘I’ll deal with this asshat’,” he repeated, stabbing a finger on Minhyun’s chest. “You were the one who fucking acted like an asshat - you fucking ignored me when I tried to be nice, you didn’t even look at me when I knealed on that fucking platform on our graduation day just so would fucking talk—”

“I didn’t ask you to do any of that, Jonghyun,” Minhyun sighed, pulling his hand away from his chest. “You did that all on your own accord.” 

“Because you wouldn’t talk to me!”

“And what do you want me to say, Jonghyun?! It’s not like talking to you would make you stop!” 

At that, Jonghyun remembered something. It was during their sophomore year. Minhyun came to him, covered in candy sprinkles and looked at him with sincerity. “Aren’t you getting tired of this, Jonghyun? Because I’m so tired doing this over and over again with you.” 

At that time, he remembered laughing at Minhyun. “Hell, no. We’ll do this until I get tired of you.” 

He remembered the hurt expression on Minhyun’s face at the time, and it pained him to see it again now. 

“You never listened, Jonghyun, because all you ever cared about is yourself,” Minhyun chuckled bitterly. “You never cared about anyone else’s feelings. You didn’t even ask how I felt, when you freaking went to me and confessed - because for you, all that mattered was your fucking feelings.”

“So what if I was having a hard time understanding my feelings, right? What if I was trying to understand whether the kiss meant the same for you as mine and it’s not all part of you being an asshole? You didn’t care about that - because if you fucking just thought about others before your shitty self, then maybe you’d realize that the reason I ignored you was because I was having a hard time gauging whether what happened to us was real or still part of that sick game that we keep on playing.”

“But you know what’s fucking sad? Amidst all that shit, amidst all those sick games that you pulled, I still wanted to be a part of it - because that’s all what I’ll get from you. Then you started pulling a prank again, and boy - that was a wake up call. ”

It felt like a bucket of ice was thrown at him. He couldn’t move nor say anything at all, and instead he was just here - sitting and watching Minhyun looking at him with utter hatred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a /very/ adorable solangelo fic that I read before that I can’t just find :(( will definitely put the link once I found it 😔


End file.
